


15D15P: TMT - Rescue Me

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [5]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _005\. Rescue Me_  
>   
> 

He was an angry young man when The Society stripped him of his knowledge – he knew once how to program computers and roast a chicken and make cairns on the hills and _write love letters to her_ , that girl in his class whose hair caught the light just so when she turned to collect her things before the bell.

And she herself caught the light and kept it for him, in carefully folded papers that she hid for him to find.

_Light breaks where no sun shines;_  
Where no sea runs, the waters of the heart  
Push in their tides. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
